Remembrance of Me
by Sada-chan
Summary: A girl lost in her past, tries to escape her reality. A demon takes advantage of her reality. Once she is caught, she can not escape...i suck at summary's soo...read. please its my first story ever! Please review!
1. escape my reality

Remembrance of Me

Disclaimer: This is based on Kuroshitsuji. I own the idea and the characters. No I don't use any K characters these are all of my imagination. But I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory, and a song someone sings sweet as falling snow. But all of this is a memory, of someone I used to know. For now she is lost in my memories. Someone holds me safe and warm, speaking to me of love and warmth. This is what holds me sane, never to let go. For this night I lose myself, turn myself into sin. My body is tainted never to be pure. Now I wait for this to end, for the pain to pass. For I am no longer her, she is pure as snow and I am nothing more than a sin. Salvation cannot come to me, please kill me now! Take this pain, step into the darkness and hold me. Take me away, I don't want this anymore. Please kill me now...anyone please. End this now I can't live this sin. Kill me,kill me. This is my wish!

Now I lay, my sin is done, for this cold night. But again I will be tainted, please someone save me! In this room I lay, waiting for the night to come again. For my sins are never done. Once again in my memories I hide, I don't want this life. To get away, I'll give it all. Everything I have.

"Is this really your wish?" a voice asked from the darkness. I look around trying to fiend the owner of the voice. "Is this what you wish?Is this what you truly want..death..or salvation?" The voice seamed to taunt me. A wish, my wish.

"I want..I ...I need to get away from here. I don't want this please..I beg to you save me...please!" My voice cracked, but no tears escaped my eyes. I can no longer cry. My voice was raw, I had not used it in a long time.

"If I make your wish come true, what would you give me?"

"What do you want?" I asked, in reality I had nothing to give. But this was a chance to get away, I had to know the price.

"You."

I stared into the darkness,thinking over the offer. Myself? It wanted me...that was its price. I couldn't give myself. 'Anything to get away' I had said that. Get away...yes. I wanted that.

"When you have decided call to me...turn to the moon and say 'I do' and you will belong to me, and I will come for you." As soon as the voice faded away, the door opened. Standing at the door was a man. He stood there looking at me and behind him stood another. "There she is...our princess." He said, sarcasm colored his voice. The man I knew, we were to call him Master...he owned me. He has enslaved me to this world. The man behind him I did not know, fear hung to my skin, No...no more please. "Now be a good princess and entertain our guess." The other man walked closer...I could see him now, he was around middle age, that look in his eyes I knew too well. Please no more...Please. He came closer, he laid his hand on my cheek. His touch sickened me. "Yes...this one will do...won't you princess."

I lay on the bed. My memory taking away the feeling. I am not here, my body is. I am lost in my past. Someone holds me safe and warm, bringing fort the promises of love..yes I want this,this forgotten memory. Figures dance gracefully as I watch them glide across the ballroom. The music filled my ears. Forget, forget...please I don't want to feel my reality. It hurts, it hurts it's too much. I can't please no more. Don't cry out...I mustn't cry out. It's too much. Please,please, I ...I can't.

I lay, I'm broken. I have committed a sin. He's still here. I don't want him here, take him away. Please,oh I want to die. Yes, yes... I must get away, I have decided.

I get up, my body aches. The moon shines brightly like a pale finger beckon me to her. Yes, I want it, I want to get away. I stand before her, her pale light washing over me. Kissing every sin mark on my body. I take a breath, " I do." I whisper softly.

"Wise choice child. You have decided well." The voice answered.

"Can I see you?"

"Not yet, first tell me what is your wish?"

I stared at the moon, my wish...the words rang in my head. I had a choice.

"I want...to be happy, free." My voice shook, "I don't want this reality...please help me!"

"I can make it go away, I can make it better. I can make them suffer for what they did to you. Is this what you wish?"

"Yes! It is..."

"Then for me to make this possible, are you willing to give me what I asked for?"

"...Yes, I will give you myself, I don't want to live like this. Please, help me!"

"Then You belong to me..."

I gasped, I fell back. There it stood, in front of me. My savior in my time of need. His hair white like the moon, and his skin the same.

"Come..." He spoke to me, a soft,velvet voice. Yes, yes. I went to him, he was going to save me. I stood before him, My angel, my savior. His arms extended, beckoning for me to come. I stepped into his embrace. He held me safe and warm, like in my memory. Yes, yes, this is what I wanted.

"Who are you!" A voice called out outraged. I turned around. I had forgotten all about the man. Fear colored me now, it washed away the warmth I had felt. This was my reality, I could not escaped it. No,no...please.

"He did this to you didn't he?" A voice said, and I felt a light touch on my neck. The angel was softly touching a sin mark that decorated my neck. I could not speak so I nodded.

"So, he has made you suffer?" He looked at the man, not at me. I saw amusement in his ember eyes. "Yes..." I whisper.

"What do you care? I payed for her." The man said. I hung my head, I was ashamed. Stop it...no more I don't want this anymore.

"I will make you pay, for doing this to her!" The angel spoke, his voice hard and cold. His voice froze me in fear. My angel? Is that what he was?

Now I lay, I'm painted red. There he is, weeping scarlet, for the sins he had committed. My angel too, is painted red. A smile of warmth on his lips. This was my wish, I wanted this. So why do I feel cold. Take me away, I don't want to see the scarlet tears. I want to get away. Please. I look at my angel, pleading. Please take me away.

"I want to leave." I whisper.

"Is this your wish?"

"Yes.." I can't say more. I want to get away. Please, those tears I can't...they hurt me. My angel softly picks me up. Cradles me against his chest. His chest is burning warm against my cold skin. I cant take this I want too...

"Sleep...all is done for tonight, ...My Lady." This was the last I heard before my mind escaped to my memories. I escaped my reality.

Warmth...I feel warmth. I open my eyes. Where am I? This place, I don't know this place. Where is he. I'm alone...no, I don't want to feel alone. Please, Please come back, come back.

Tears?...tears..these are mine. I wipe my cheek...yes these are mine. Burning?What's this burning sensation. It hurts, it hurts. Why?

"Does it hurt?"

I look up, my angel is there. He didn't leave me. He's here.


	2. This is me

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I own only the idea and these characters. And yesh, I forgot to add that I got some Idea from listening to 'Once upon a December.' And I will like to thank Ravenatter, for reading this story and giving me some pointers. And yesh, this is my English homework. Well I think that's it….Enjoy, and remember this is my first story!

**This Is Me**

Yes, he saved me. Yes, no more, no more. Pain? Again I feel pain. My chest it burns, I cry out. What is it, why does it burn?

"Does it hurt, My Lady?" He asks again.

"Yes…It burns why, why does it hurt so." I speak in a low voice, no more than a whisper. This pain, it burns. My chest it feels on fire.

"The mark. It burns for a while, but don't worry it will ease soon."

"Mark?"

"Yes, my mark. To show that you belong to me."

"Oh…" I was marked. I was not free. But this time I belonged to only him, not to those many who have sinned upon my skin. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around the room. It was richly furnished. Red velvet curtains hanged from the windows. A small table sat next to the balcony doors. And the bed, in which I laid, had a canopy of richly decorated purple and black silk. The bed covers the same color. The walls a dark midnight blue.

"This place…"He said sweeping his hand as into gesturing at the room, "Is your bedroom, My Lady."

"My bedroom?" I was confused. How could this be mine? I had no worth. I was nothing.

"Yes, My Lady this is yours. Everything in this house belongs to you."

"House? What house? And why me?...I don't understand." Really didn't. How had this happened. I tried to remember. The scarlet tears…my beggings…My wish.

He came closer to the bed, he got down on one knees before me, his right hand over his heart.

"My Lady, your wish was for you to be free, happy. And to make all of those who made you suffer to suffer. Am I right?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. "So does this room not make you happy?" He asked. Looking right at me. His eyes were soft and they warmed me. They reminded me of soft glowing ember, but I senced coldness in them. I nodded again. "Then My Lady, why do you stare at me like that."

"I want to know…" I couldn't say. He face looked trouble, as if my uncompleate sentence troubled him.

"Want to know? My lady?" He asked, his voice curious.

"I want to know why you do this to me? Why you call me your Lady?" I whispered. I don't understand. I was his, I had given myself to him. So why? Why does he treat me like a queen. "Why?"

"Your wish."

"My wish? My wish was to be happy, to be free, and to make them suffer as I suffered. But what does this have anything to do with it? I signed myself to you. So why do you treat me like this?"

"Simple. In order for you to be happy in this world, you need money. In order for you to be free, you need rank. And in order to make them suffer you need me. And yes, you belong to me. But I will clame you until the day my duty is done. Until you are completely happy. Then that day you will belong to me. Until that day I will be at your service."

I let the words sink in. He will stay by me. But many things he said confused me. Money? Rank? This I didn't understand.

"Rank? How…and the money, the house, how did you aquired it?"

"Quite simple. From this day forward you will be know as Demoiselle Letalia Cross. Heir of the Cross family. The only heir. Thus, you My Demoiselle are owner of half of the trading post of France. And one of heighst ranked families in all of Europe."

My name. My new name. Letalia. This name promised me happiness. Yes, I will become Letalia, I will take this and I will become somebody. Yes, yes.

"And you, tell me what is your name?"

"That My Lady, is for you to choose." He said, bowing his head.

For me to choose. A name to fit him. Yes, I had one. And a place for him.

" Asher."

He raised his head. "Excuse me?"

"Asher. Your name will be Asher. Asher Daemn. And from this day, until the day I will become your. You will be my butler."

A smile played on his lips. "Yes My Lady, My Demoiselle Latalia Cross."

Yes, I will use this chance. I will use it to make them pay for the sins that marked my skin. Until that day, until I feel pure I will be trully happy.

"Come, Asher. I must,… no we must get ready to show the face of Demoiselle Latalia Cross to the world."

"Yes My Lady."

With this I will make my dream, my wish come true. With Asher, I will not hide from my reality. No, I will create my own reality. And those who have made me suffer will live in this reality in which I have made for them. Asher you will be my weapon, you will be for my use.

"Asher…promise me that you will always stay by me,until my goal is done."

Asher looked at me, his ember eyes glowing with amusement. "And what goal would that be? My Lady?"

"I wish to kill all of those who have sinned upon me. No one, and I mean no one will ever use me. They will never take advantage of Demoiselle Latalia Cross." I looked at Asher. "And you, Asher will make sure that I don't fall."

"Yes My Lady… And thus, a new ball begins."

"Yes,." I have stepped into darkness. "But this ball will dance to my steps."

I have become Demoiselle Latalia Cross. I have made a contract. But not with the angel of my dreams. No but with a demon who will surve under me. This was my wish. I look at my chest, I pull the nightshirt low enough to see the marks. Above my chest a simple design of a black and purple rose decorates my pale milky skin.

"That mark suits you My Lady." Asher said, tracing the design with his index finger. A soft touch that left a burning sensation in its wake. "It brings the violet glow of your eyes, and the black shine of your hair, and the sweet glow of your skin."

"This mark, Asher, will remind me of my goal."

"Yes, My Lady. Now shall we star, this dance." He said picking himself of the floor.

"Yes."


End file.
